dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sten
CAKE LIE the cake is a lie is reference to the valve game portal. where the player is promised cake after finishing the different tasks when u reach the room where the "computer" is it says the cake is a lie and it is also written in blood on soem wall before then. Spoiler? It is revealed Sten killed a family in the latest video and was banished from his home. Spoiler or not? I thought it was.--Selty 01:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah I think so, especially when we're not sure how big a spoiler it is I think it's best to err on the side of caution. Loleil 01:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I don't see how it is a spoiler since it is the first thing you find out about him in the game. Sten wasn't banished from his home because he killed a family. He could not return home because he lost his crap sword to a bunch of darkspawn and he would have been killed if he returned home without it. His Butterfly sword is much better than his crap sword Asala, and tiers up. One wonders what happens to him if you sell Asala when he goes home without it.--Diosprometheus (talk) 16:42, September 11, 2010 (UTC) "crap sword", whats wrong with you?--Gdubs (talk) 07:41, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Sten's Specialization I have been wondering about Sten's specialization. Either he doesn't have one, and I'll have to get him one myself, or someone hasn't put in the article--EnrgyBomb 16:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The devs have stated that he doesn't have one at the start. --AlexanderPrimus 19:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Right, so, him having only 1 specialization point in the game is NOT a glitch or anything?--Tyfosken 14:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) My best guess is originally the main character would be less than level 7 when Sten joined the party, meaning he would get two specialization points roughly when the main character did. I think, when Sten joins the party at level 7 or above, the lack of a specialization point is a bug which should be reported. Now, if only I knew how to do that. :-( Neebat 19:54, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It's not a glitch, he doesn't get a Specialization point at level 7 due to the fact he follows the same outline as the rest of the Companions - none of which get a Specialization point at level 7. Zf6hellion 20:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Didn't some dev said that Sten is supposed to be 'only companion you can fully customize' or sth like that? At least I've heard about such quote. Xalard 20:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) That sounds reasonable, but if he's only got one specialization point, that's not very customizable, is it? I bet it's a bug. Anyone had Sten join the party early enough that he was less than level 7 to see if he got two? Neebat 07:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Me. Only 1. Coroxn 16:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Stens reason for being in Ferelden Once you get high enough relation with him he will say that he was sent to ferelden to find out what is blight along with 2 other quanari.They got ambushed by the blight and defeated.He woke up at farmers house and found out he lost his sword(which quanari value bit too highly) so he killed those farmers and *waited for them to arrest him. He once told my character that he and a few others were sent to try to convert as many people as possible and prepare to invade Fereldan.--Grassrunnerdaugher 20:48, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Editlock Why was this edit locked? There's no reason. I wanted to put a section on how you get him in your party, why can't I? Approval I second the editlock question - why is that? If not for that I might have added in the section on how paintings are the key to his approval that he is easily offended through most of the options for most conversations. 13:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Recruiting Whenever the editlock is lifted, someone might want to add in that you can recruit Sten by picking the lock on the cage door. Reveilled 14:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) This can be accomplished with Deft Hands (1 point) and 21 cunning or less. -Crush. 11:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I think that changed as of patch 1.03... after I downloaded it the only way I'm able to unlock the cage is through dialogue... Strange... as of my last playthrough, I recruited Leliana outside of town (after turning her down at the tavern), I'd already talked to Sten about getting atonement, and Leliana was able to pick the lock on the cage... and this is with patch 1.03... Quotes for Consideration: Sten probably has some of the funniest dialogue in the game, aside from Ohgren's drunken rants and Shale's pigeon "thing". Put down some of your favorites I say and we can vote on a top ten or something. --Tyfosken 14:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) --- Sten: Where is the cake? I was told there would be cake. The cake is a lie. --- Morrigan: You seem awfully quiet, qunari. Thinking of you and I together at last? Sten: Yes. Morrigan: I... wait, what? Sten: You will need armor I think. And a helmet. And something to bite down on. How strong are human teeth? Morrigan: How strong are my teeth...? Sten: Qunari can chew through leather, wood, metal, if given time. Which reminds me, I may also try to nuzzle. Morrigan: Nuzzle...? Sten: If this happens, you will need an iron pry-bar that's been heated in a fire, or it may not get my attention. Morrigan: Perhaps we shouldn't proceed... Sten: Are you sure? If it will satisfy your curiosity... Morrigan: Yes, that is best I think. --- Player: Sten, rip his arms off. --- Sten: Yes, COOKIES. Sten Attacks! Sten will attack your character and try to take over command of the unit if you have low approval rating and are doing too many side quests. Happened at Village Haven 09:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC)Shmirdawg : That'll happen in Haven no matter what your approval rating, as long as Sten is in the party. - Ancestralmask 13:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) You can make sure though that you avoid a physical attack by reasoning with him. I've never had to fight Sten, but he does wonder if you're going to go so far North you'll end up South and take the Archdemon from the rear... --MiyuEmi 15:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) With regard to this, I think we need to take out the line in this stating that this scene will only happen if your/his disposition is low. I had a very high approval rating with Sten and this still occurred. He'll fight you if you can't reason with him but I've always avoided a fight, but the encounter occurs without fail if he's in my main party once we reach Haven. --MiyuEmi 11:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I had a fair rating so it came out of the blue. I would have dismissed him on the spot, but he was wearing my expensive gear and inventory space was low. For a "stoic" warrior, he sure whines a lot. I got +100 approval and finished his companion quest - no matter what dialogue I pick in Haven, Sten won't fight me. He just says "Be careful, kadan. I have spoken my mind. Let us waste no more time here". Depending on what you say, he disapproves up to -6, but with the right dialogue (it will never see that coming, we're not running away, this is a feint, i don't intend to fail) he doesn't disapprove at all. :I also had a +100 approval with Sten and could not initiate a fight. I first tried all dialouge options with no gear, then all with decent gear (didnt try with his sword though) and still no fight. I did however manage to get a -8 disapproval from Sten by picking "Dont argue" ; "What do you want" ; "You just ahve to trust" ; "This is something we have to do". I took off all Sten's gear in preperation for the fight, and he didn't face me at all. Later, when I put his normal clothing and sword on him, he challanged me. Coroxn 22:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) The Lothering Sister warned the Warden that Sten is a killer and could not be trusted. It doesn't matter what your approval rating is with him if you take him to Haven. If you beat his ass, your approval rating with him will rise and he will be loyal to you. Sten spends a lot of time in my camps in his underwear until we go to Haven. My rogue had a nasty shock when Sten 'turned' in Haven - what with 'Indomitable' making him immune to stuns and having just geared him up with full Blood Dragon armour. After using almost all the party's health poultices to beat him (just), reloaded and switched his tactics from 'Custom' to 'Ranged' before the fight - he was cake after that (no need to remove his gear). What was really annoying though was the way your supposedly loyal companions just stood and watched. Interesting to see what it's like for his opponents when he's using all his abilities though. I've never had to fight him. we almost never so much as disagree. i wasnt even aware you could fight him...so does he leave the team or is it just like it never went down afterwards?--Grassrunnerdaugher 00:49, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Too Trivial for Trivia Almost certainly not worth putting on the main page, but a Sten is also a type of machine gun. It's a shame that the spelling of what its "S" stands for, Shepherd (the name's based on its designers' initials and place of manufacture), isn't that of our Mass Effect hero otherwise that'd be a nicely contrived and unconvincing candidate for the Easter Eggs page! But I'll leave it here for everyone's complete lack of interest. :P --vom 09:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe you learn something everyday! Loleil 09:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC) You are right it would be completely retarded to put it on the page as triva, since the STEN gun has absolutely nothing to do with this character. But wait "Shepard" is such an unusual and rare name... This product is more likely to be related though Sten Removing "exploit fixed as of patch 1.01a" note The infinite approval exploit in Sten's dialogue still works, at least on the PC, as of patch 1.02a. Removing the note claiming it was fixed in 1.01a. --Qwinn 00:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC)\ Odd Sten Clothing Glitch If you put the wedding clothes you aquire from city elf origin on sten, it will appear texturless. it will be pure white with no bumps or anything. this may be added to the page. I tried that, and the glitch you mentioned did not happen. Coroxn 22:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) This happens if give him Noble clothing, It happened to me, not sure about wedding clothes mind. Agow95 (talk) 17:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) "Scandinavian" Hmm. I've just undone a change from Scandinavian to Danish because, as was correctly pointed out, Scandinavian isn't a language, but Danish is; but, "Sten" isn't a uniquely Danish word, and "Danish and Swedish" as well as looking inelegant also opens the door for a string of "and"s to be added. Anybody who's more linguistically clued in want to comment? It's a minor point, but having now reverted the change in question, I'm suddenly less than certain which is the more correct way of putting it, all things considered. I'd be a rubbish pedant, I'm no good at sticking to my own case and ignoring all other options. :D --vom 14:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm from Sweden, and while you are correct in that "Scandinavian" is not actually a language in itself, the term is commonly used (at least casually) to describe common language features of Swedish, Danish and Norwedian. I suppose "in the Scandinavian languages" or "in Scandinavia" would be better though. I also noted that someone removed the "...though it is not used anymore." comment regarding this: Good call, Sten is still a common name at least in Sweden. --Boise66 (talk) 18:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible Bug (Approval) I already had done Sten's Quest and returned his sword (Quest triggered by the question why they came to Ferelden). After the whole Haven / cure Eamon story he had +89 approval. When I talked to him in camp I still got the option to ask him why he was in the cage. By asking: "What happened?" - "Sounds like what happened to me at Ostagar" it looked like I triggered the initial talk for his companion quest again. Talking thru it gave me another +11 approval (might be more, but I the +100 limit). Maybe someone can confirm this? 21:34, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Found out the same, even without knowing this bug existed. I nearly didn't talk to Sten at all but gave him all the special gifts. When I was nearly done with the main questline, I decided to run through his dialogue, just to get his quest. I got it quite fast and got around +20 approval points. Now every time I talk to him I may ask him why they have come to Ferelden, what happened and so on, just like stated above. I did this three times in a row, first getting +16 points, second getting +13 points (reached 100) and third time getting no points ofc, but I still could initiate the same sequence over and over. 06:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Real Name Is Sten his real name? During your first conversation, I think it's if you select "I want to make sure I can trust you at my back" he says "I am a Sten of the Beresaad. We do not make idle promises." Or something very close to that. But I am completely certain he says "I am a Sten". Does that mean Sten is more of a title or position than a name? -- KRuton 05:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, he definatly says so in the dialogue. I don't recall if it was a dialogue with the Warden or some other companion tho. I guess it's some military position like Commander. 06:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) If you take Sten to the Mage Tower, when you go to rescue him from his nightmare you'll hear his fellow Qunari refer to him as "The Sten." When you ask him "Why did they call you THE Sten?" he replies "For the same reason we call you The Warden." Relatively major rewrite Did some substantial edits to the Background and Involvement sections. Rewrote to be more in line with third-person and present tense. The more detailed dialogue commentary - especially regarding the Haven confrontation - was disorganized, ambiguous, and a bit out of place. I'd propose that detailed discussion of handling the Haven conversation should be moved to Sten/Dialogue and a link put on this page for that section. Hopefully I'll get a chance to spade the conversation next time I'm looking for the ashes, but my current run's approval with Sten is +99 presently so it may not be much of a conversation. SoyJuice 20:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Assuming the haven conversation is dealt with accordingly, the rest of the edit seems fine (to my quick glance anyhow). Lufos 21:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Easter Egg? In the 2006 German fantasy novel "Die Trolle" ("The trolls") by Christoph Hardebusch, the protagonist, named "Sten", is introduced trapped in a metal cage, left to die. Coincidence? Sten's Quest How come his personal quest is called "Sten's Lost Sword" under his portrait? It seems odd... /rage So I don't know if it's still locked; I tried to fix this myself but it just reverted back... I just want to change one TINY TINY word because it (ironically) pisses me off whenever I read it. "Out of rage from losing his sword"--should be panic. He flat out TELLS you he was panicked: "I panicked. Unthinking, I struck them down." And then if you choose the dialogue option "If you're that prone to panic, maybe you did desert" he responds with "In fear, I kill people. Pray that you don't see me in anger." So in any case, 'rage' is not the best word to be using here. Just a little /nerdrage myself, I love the man and it seems like a pretty big misrepresentation of his character. ;D --Kaispan (talk) 06:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Sten' s Sensitivity Despite Sten's Hardiness towards others and the fact he is a fearsome warrior, he's actually pretty sensitive. I mean all of his gifts are works of art,and through conservations between Sten and Leliana he picks flowers and plays with kittens. Of course he's probably ashamed by his own sensitivity, and that he isn't exactly the nicest person to be with. I mean if he showed his sensitive side then conservations would probably be a whole lot different. The Future of Sten Sten goes back to the qunari homeland in the epilogue, and we know that the Qunari are sent to the Free Marches and Kirkwall to "enlighten" them, you could say. Does that mean that the Qunari might send Sten to Kirkwall? Lying Memories (talk) 21:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : possible, tho Sten without horns being somewhat a lesser Qunari, then again the journey to Fereldan may have granted him higher status, so it's possible Zachariah Zuan (talk) 22:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::which also makes me wonder if we'll see Nathaniel Howe in Dragon Age 2. He was in the Free Marches for a while before Awakening. Lying Memories (talk) 14:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh and just because Sten doesn't have horns doesn't mean he's less of a qunari. Qunari without horns are considered special in their society. In qunari society it's like they're destined for greatness. Sten is such a qunari, one who helped defeat the Blight. Lying Memories (talk) 05:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::So all of the Qunari in DA:O are of this special kind? Paedan's mercenaries & other mercenary Qunari here and there? Actually makes perfect sense in a way since they can pass as very large humans... horns would be a distinct disadvantage for that (as well as requiring specially made helmets). OK, in truth I know that it's just some developer in DAII thinking "hey, let's stick horns on these guys. Wicked!" and voila... then we all scramble to make it work in our fantasy worlds... Anyway, does make sense to me that the Qunari sent to human lands on (more or less) peaceful missions would be those without horns.--TropicalFool (talk) 20:55, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I seem to recall somewhere that Tal'Vashoth rip out their horns when they abandon their ways (you would think there would be remnants of the horns at least though but nope apparently they can rip their horns off to go full fledged human like). Was that on the Armaas page? Idk maybe it was on the Bioware forums. But yea that's probably what happened. "Hmmm... hey what do you guys think about this?" "Did you put horns on a Qunari?" "Yea. I got bored and started doodling, and I'm on the fence about whether it's good or not" "Dude this is sick! Let's put this in the new game!" Sounds like an awesome job. *applies to Bioware* Lying Memories (talk) 02:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Does Sten get a dog? So, he likes my Mabari. Okay. And after finishing the game, surviving, mind you, while talking to everyone there is a small, young looking dog behind Sten. Anyone else think he gets himself a new dog? I was hoping for him to mention it, but he doesn't.NickTyrong (talk) 15:54, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. If anything he would get a Mabari, not that scrawny dog behind him. I think the developers put that in there to represent morrigan, because she transforms into that dog shape if you refuse her offer. I guess if you accept, she attends your party in that form. Though that's my thought on it. And everyone knows the Mabari is your mabari, so I don't wanna see anyone saying that's sten's dog. ----Lying Memories :I thought that dog was a puppy, thus why I said young. And I thought Morrigan turned into a wolf. And I hate it when I forget to put my damn sig....NickTyrong (talk) 15:54, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Age I'm not sure why but I am curious about his age. He strikes me as middle-aged, but I'm not sure how qunari are supposed to look at any given age.--Grassrunnerdaugher 20:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Bloodline So apparently Qunari are supposed to have horns. (a recent learning for me) Sten does not. Does this mean theres a chance he has some other sort of blood in him?--Grassrunnerdaugher 02:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC)